


a writer in love speaks words coated in honey

by spence_the_queer (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, i hope you like these baby, these are for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spence_the_queer
Summary: maybe no homo will be always (ily)





	1. meet me in the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don't realize how much you love someone until you actually touch them

I’m sweating. Of course, I’m sweating, I've been waiting to meet this girl for over three years and traveled over _five thousand miles_ to see her. No wonder my pits feel like fucking Niagara Falls.  
  
I looked around and saw that there were a ton of chauffeurs around, all seeming to be congregating where I stood. They were mostly men in clean and crisp suits, holding laminated pieces of paper with curly calligraphy names. They looked professional and, if I'm being honest, intimidating. Meanwhile, I was wearing a black hoodie over my binder, a pair of college sweats, and Birkenstocks. Recently I had decided to let my hair grow out, so it was currently grown to my chin, surfer wavy and thick as hell.

This was probably the nerve-wracking thing I’ve ever done. More nerve-wracking than bleaching and dying my hair and not telling my parents until they walked in on me finishing up washing out the bleach. More nerve-wracking than telling my mom I was dating her, and then waiting months before telling my dad (they were both ok with it). More nerve-wracking than—okay most of these are just me doing shit behind my parents’ backs, but you get the idea. 

The only thing I could focus on right now were the staring eyes of the Starbucks employees as I approached and said, “Hey, can I get a grande hot chocolate with no whipped cream? For Spencer. Thanks.” Seriously, this was crazy! She knew I was coming, duh, but the idea that she hadn't seen what I looked like in about five months made me itch with anticipation.

There I was, standing in line, waiting for my hot chocolate (I don't drink coffee and London was a bit chilly) when a man ran up to me. He had huge stretched ears, much bigger than my own, and his breathing was labored. His eyes went from side to side, scanning the interior of the Starbucks before his eyes landed on me.

“You!” He pointed at me. “You, right there!” 

Immediately I was worried. Shit. Did I owe this guy money? I didn't think I knew anyone else in the UK besides her, but maybe I was wrong? I couldn't remember, if I was being honest.

He walked up to me and stared down at me. He was a good couple of inches taller than me, and he had a very intimidating aura.

"U-Uh..." I started. "What's... what's up, dude?"

He kept staring at me before he suddenly was hugging me, tightly around my middle, lifting me a few inches off the ground.

Wait— _hugging me?! What the fuck?!_

He let me down, let me catch my breath, then stuck his hand out. "Oh shit, right! A proper introduction is in order! I'm Eddie!"

Suddenly I froze. 

_Eddie? Wait, then he's—_

"Eddie! Why the hell did you go off like—oh…" I whirled around and saw... her.

She was a bit taller than when I first started talking to her, maybe around 5'3". Her hair was to her shoulders, freshly cut by the looks of it.. Her eyes, those whiskey brown colored irises, stared at me through thin-rim glasses as the color became slightly diluted, tears welling up in her eyes. She wore a sunshine yellow sweatshirt—jumper, I guess, since I'm in the UK—and brown corduroy jeans, tan sandals on her feet. 

"Charlie," I said before I realized my feet were moving on their own accord and I was hugging my girlfriend as tightly as I possibly could, afraid it was just a dream.

She smelled like lemongrass and cat, she hugged just as tightly back and I spun her around slightly as we settled back into hugging. Charlie's face was in my neck, taking deep breaths and digging her short nails into my exposed arm. My arms were around her waist, my face in her hair, and we were both crying. Not sobbing, just crying into each other's skin. We just stood there, hugging.

I finally came back to Earth when the barista called out, "Grande hot chocolate with no whipped cream for Spencer."

When she pulled back, the first thing she said was "Spence, when the hell did you do that to your hair?!"

I smiled. We had a lot of catching up to do.

And I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Because I was finally with the love of my life.


	2. a lazy haze-type day, okay?

the first time she saw him, it had been eight in the morning. she had been working on a piece for about two hours beforehand (yes, she knew her sleeping schedule was ugly, but she wasn't about to fix it right now) consisting of an elven prince and his giant cat companion. she had taken inspiration from one of her many cats (at this point it was difficult to tell how many cats she had exactly, though it must have been nearing twenty) and her D&D character, who was a half-elf. still, as she lowered the visibility of the rough sketch layers and broke out the lining tool, she felt as if something was still missing. the piece was a lot, the elf and cat going down a slope in a forest, large trees in the background against the night sky, the only light source coming from the cat's eyes; despite that, it felt incomplete. like something - or someone - was missing.

she sighed deeply, placing her pen down and rubbing at her temples. she was beginning to get a headache from staring at her screen for so long. she then stretched her arms above her head, back arching, sighing in content at the almost euphoric feeling of her stiff muscles finally relaxing. as she slouched, she heard a shout coming from the alley outside her room. 

curious, she kicked her chair over to the window facing the alley in question, the wheels gliding smoothly over the carpeting. and as she looked outside her window, she gasped.

a boy was sitting on a stone wall, maybe not even three feet tall, with another boy and laughing at one more. the boy not on the wall was trying to skateboard, making the boys on the wall laugh at his attempts. the boy she noticed first was laughing the loudest, and seemed to be almost crying with laughter. he had curly brown hair, silver jewelry glinting in his ears and on his face, and wore a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. there was a chain hanging off his belt, a collection of bracelets on both his arms, and a tattoo choker on his neck. he wasn't super thin, or fit, but his laughter was semi-contagious, as the other guy on the wall couldn't stop laughing with him. he was thin, almost like a stick, with long black hair and similar clothing to the first guy, only his arms were bare, though on his pinky finger he had a red ribbon tied around it in a bow. they were leaning against each other, trying to calm down from laughing. she smiled at their revelry, at the joy they were having, when her breath caught as his eyes met her's.

they were  _very_ blue, his eyes were. blue and bright, and very noticeable in the sunset lighting catching on the rocks as the sun finally made its decent down. they sparkled like the sea, like a piece of gemstone; so full and expressive and inviting. he blinked, gave her a crooked smile that made her heart flutter awake, and waved timidly.

she blinked too, then waved back, more timid than him, and his smile brightened to a full grin. oh, good lord, he has smile lines. she smiled weakly, and waved again.

he waved back.

she pushed back to her desk, about to pick up her pen, when a knock came to her front door.

she looked at her bedroom door, thinking for a moment, before rushing out of her room, navigating around the hallway of her cats, and finding herself at the front door.

she took a deep breath, fluffed up her hair, and opened the door.

he stood there, a skateboard in one hand. his other hand was in a fist, probably about to knock again. it dropped to his side before he waved timidly again.

"hi." he was an american.

she laughed sweetly, blushing and waving back. "hi."

~ ☼ ~

the photo never did get finished, ironically enough. it sat on her computer as she entertained the skater boy - who, she found out, was named spencer.

she told him she was called charlotte, and he responded with, "alright then, charlie."


	3. armful of love

"– and then adam lambert comes on stage, and everyone starts to scream – hey, are you listening?"

i shake my head slightly, coming out of my daze before looking up at the ginger girl in my arms. we're on my bed, her thighs straddling my waist as i sit on my bed, back up against my pillows. her arms are around my neck, lightly, while one of her hands is messing with the hair at the base of my neck. my hands are on her waist, rubbing small circles gently at the small sliver of skin exposed from her jumper riding up. around us, my rainbow flag hangs above us, while the vanilla-scented candle burns; a blanket is covering my feet, fluffy and warm. her hair is just brushing her jawline, stray pieces curling up and in front of her face, and her eyes were trained on me. those wonderful, whiskey-colored eyes. softest brown, flecked with amber and gold, darker around her pupil but all the more adding to the ethereal feeling they gave you. when i looked into them, my breath hitches. they were filled with adoration, of love and warmth, silent messages that said _i_ _love you_ and _you are mine_ and _i_ _am yours_ and _you are home_. i am her home as much as she is mine; heck hell is family too, but there is something about her that…

“sorry, i just…” i sigh with a smile on my face, watching her eyes light up. “i was thinking about how you’re my home.”

she smiles, and when she does, i can’t feel anything but pure happiness. “and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other stories on my profile if you like what i write! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you want to, please follow my [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/49p4pvmetz34z0ew9s9li4q4k?si=MLKajpt-RWqAn5wvZVWfBA) for more playlists!  
> and remember:  
> stay in drugs,  
> eat your school,  
> and dont do vegetables!


End file.
